An electronic document is often provided by an author, distributor or publisher (referred to as “publisher” herein) who often desires that the document be viewed with the appearance with which it was created. This, however, creates a problem in that electronic documents are often widely distributed and, therefore, can be viewed on a great variety of hardware and software platforms.
For example, video displays or monitors being used to view an electronic document can vary in size, resolution, etc. Furthermore, various software platforms for viewing electronic documents have their own display characteristics or differences. Also, each user or “reader” of the electronic document has his or her own personal viewing preferences, which should be accommodated, if possible.
Thus, due to aforementioned reasons, only a portion of a large document may be viewed at any one time. As such, it may be difficult to read an electronic document in content flow order as only a portion of the document is shown at a time. In some computer display devices, a user is enabled to increment the amount of the document by advancing to a portion of the electronic document that follows a previously displayed portion of the document. However, in moving to a different portion of the electronic document, a user often loses focus of the point in the document that displays the new portion that was not previously displayed.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.